kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Haydée
Haydée is an enigmatic young woman who appears as a cameo in Kingdom Hearts Legacy but has a much larger role to play in Kingdom Hearts Legacy II. She and Jon Cherèque fatefully crossed paths and made a pact for the sake of his adoptive sister, troisnyxetienne. She is also a student of the renowned Académie Destina and a pupil of Fabienne Lapierre, who later became Delacroix of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. The people who oppose her call her "Blonde", a reference to her hair color and a derogatory antithesis to her level of intelligence. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Legacy'' Beginnings Haydée joined the Académie when she was seven, consistently making new friends and getting into the teachers' good books. At the age of twelve, she decided to branch off into Science-related subjects. However, she took up one Arts-related subject : Sociology, and Delacroix (then Fabienne Lapierre) was her teacher. Haydée looked up to Fabienne as more than just a teacher : the two became close friends, and Fabienne looked out for Haydée as much as she could. Thanks to Fabienne's encouragements, Haydée began to show great academic prowess, coming out tops in the entire grade - a feat that she had never achieved before. The Encounter Haydée met Jon not far off the Tram Common, when the latter was looking for a suitable weapon for his adoptive sister to use. Jon came up to Haydée and asked her if she knew "a girl with long brown hair and dark skin". Haydée recognised the description, but she did not know the girl's name. Jon gave Haydée a gold locket, but warned Haydée not to open it until she found the girl. Jon was meaning for Haydée to be troisnyxetienne's ally, and he did not disclose the fact that troisnyxetienne was a . Before Jon went his own way, he tested Haydée's abilities, and remarked that Haydée had extremely high intelligence, making her an expert in magic. Denial Upon returning to the Académie the next day, Haydée was met with news of her favorite teacher turning into a Nobody. Haydée breathed a prayer that Mademoiselle Lapierre and the girl Jon was talking about would cross paths somehow. She became bitter over the news and locked herself in her room throughout the time she was at home for two whole days. When she discovered that the school was starting to divide into factions, she joined the Lutte pour Lapierre in a bid to get her favorite teacher back. Bereavement Delacroix and Haydée met for the first time after the former became a Nobody, on the return of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien to . Twilight Town was now an extremely dangerous place, with scores of invading and people from either faction forming gangs and getting into battle on the streets. Delacroix asked Haydée to take care of her Sociology class, as well as to assign a new class monitor. Delacroix took Haydée in her arms in a final embrace before leaving for Remnant Citadel. It was also then that Haydée gave troisnyxetienne the gold locket that Jon had asked her to give some years ago. She opened it in front of troisnyxetienne and her friends, and it turned out to be a powerful source of light. Delacroix immediately recognised the locket as a sacred one ; she was wearing one such locket on her as well. Haydée later got to know of Delacroix's death through correspondence with troisnyxetienne. As the news was received during school hours, she ran into the Académie sobbing. Haydée mustered enough courage to decry the efforts of the two factions, Lutte pour Lapierre and Détruisons Fabienne, telling them that as humans, they achieved nothing, but as a Nobody, Mademoiselle Lapierre achieved everything a caring human could possibly do. It was then that peace was restored in the Académie. As Delacroix was survived by her younger brother Reignoux, whose real self was Ioguren, Haydée resolved to get to know him more and be close to him. It was the only memory she could have of Delacroix. Category:Non-Canon Characters